Anti-Spiral
|-|Anti-Spiral= |-|Grand Zamboa= |-|Super Zamboa= Character Synopsis The Anti-Spiral race is a mysterious species of humanoid beings that realized the danger of the Spiral Nemesis long ago. They found the means to cease their own evolution by purging themselves of Spiral Power, trapping themselves in a state of suspended animation as their collective consciousness took form in order to purge the universe of all Spiral beings. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A, likely High 1-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-C Verse: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Name: The Anti-Spiral Gender: None (is the collective consciousness of an entire species) Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old (as he's appeared even before Lord Genome launched his attack 1000 years ago), hinted to be eons old Classification: Alien (Anti-Spiral), Cosmic Being, Manifestation of a whole race, Ruler of the universe to prevent the Spiral Nemesis Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Piloting, Creation (Created a super spiral universe), Telepathy (Talks to Simon before his death and before first making contact with Team Dai-Gurren through his entire universe), Teleportation, Elasticity, Energy Manipulation (Absorption, Conversion, Projection), Mind Manipulation (Via the Extradimensional Labyrinth), Illusion Creation (Showed Simon the Spiral Nemesis through his mind), Quantum Manipulation (Destroyed Lazengann on a quantum level and turned it into energy), Probability Manipulation (Can passively alter the opponents' probability of defending attacks and avoid being hit using Multidimensional probability fluctuations), Large Size (Type 10), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can attack from the past and future), Time Travel (Can move up and down the time axis), Non-Corporeal (The consciousness behind the manifestation doesn't have a body), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The collective consciousness behind the manifestation consists of the countless minds on the Anti-Spiral's home planet), Aura, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; reliant on the Anti-Spiral race), Light Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate the abilities of their opponent in its own fashion), Indomitable Will, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (can create artificial beings such as Nia, has the ability to devolve lifeforms to inferior and less powerful entities), Durability Negation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Invulnerability, Subspace Travel, Dimensional Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Pressure and Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Progression Immunity (can cease their own evolution by purging themselves of Spiral Power), Drill Protrusion, Resurrection (can revive people from the dead, and alter their memories and personalities), Technological Manipulation (can alter spaceships in the shape of moons), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Metaphysics Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Created the Multiverse labyrinth, which has infinite parallel universes within itself, as well as Infinite Possibilities. The Multiverse has a different Dimensional axis.), likely High Quantaverse Level (TTGL's Multiverse might have 10 to 11 Dimensions.) | High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level (Its source of power comes from The Anti-Spiral itself, who created the Extradimensional Labyrinth which contains infinite universes + superdimensional space-time. It's death caused the destruction of The Extradimensional Labyrinth. Traded blows with TTGL and was overwhelming it throughout their battle, even managing to rip it apart in the second movie adaptation of the series. Created the Infinity Big Bang Storm, which is a literal Big Bang rivalling that which created the universe, which may have 11 dimensions) | High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level (Vastly superior to the Grand Zamboa, and is fueled by The Anti-Spiral's full power. Overwhelmed the Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break thanks to a slight power advantage over STTGL, and broke through TTGL's Giga Drill almost immediately) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent within the Extradimensional Labyrinth | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | At least Multi-Galactic Class (Capable of grabbing and throwing galaxies) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal | High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal | High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal Durability: High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level (Created the Extradimensional Labyrinth and is tied to its existence) | High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's attacks barely did any damage during their battle, sans when TTGL used Probability Alteration Missiles. Even the strongest attack from TTGL after absorbing the Infinity Big Bang Storm couldn't destroy it.) | High Multiverse Level+, likely High Quantaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal | High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal | High Multiversal+, likely High Quantaversal Intelligence: Supergenius, likely Nigh-Omniscient. Being the collective consciousness of the Anti-Spiral race at large, who were able to create universes and presumably enter and create higher dimensions, they likely possessed a nigh-omniscient scope of knowledge, as they had an advanced understanding of all of the multiverse's phenomena and were able to effortlessly predict the life-paths of an infinitude of Spiral Races, each with the inevitable culmination of the Spiral Nemesis. They were even able to empathize with their driven enemy in their final moments, as they made him promise to protect the larger universe as a whole; a promise he accepted. Weaknesses: The Anti-Spiral is convinced that the evolution of Spiral Power will lead to the so-called "Spiral Nemesis", when a black hole appears and consume the universe, CIS (prefers to crush his opponent(s) by fighting on the same level and bring absolute despair to them), and is somewhat arrogant/paranoid Notable Feats: *Granzeboma vs TTGL Versions: Anti-Spiral | Grand Zamboa | Super Zamboa Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable, although he can use his powers to create weapons like the Grand Zamboa Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Extradimensional Labyrinth:' Anti-Spiral creates an image inside of his opponents' mind to make them see their own lives in alternate universes. *'Infinity Big Bang Storm:' The Anti-Spiral grabs two galaxies and fuses them together, with the resulting burst of energy being compared to the Big Bang by Leeron. IBBS can destroy an opponent on below quantic level (It was stated that Lazengann underwent quantum breakdown when he was hit by the attack). *'Random Shroedinger Warp:' Although the Anti-Spiral never personally used this attack, it should be able to use the same abilities as its Ashtanga-Class ship. When activated, the Anti-Spiral randomly jumps up and down the timeline. This enables it to attack an opponent from the past and the future. This also makes it impossible to hit the Anti-Spiral unless the target is able to retaliate with space-time manipulation of their own. *'Galaxy Shuriken:' Uses Granzeboma's large shoulder Arms to literally throw galaxies at its opponent. *'Anti-Spiral Giga Drill Breaker:' Super Granzeboma uses all of its energy to form One Big Drill hence the Name: "Giga Drill Breaker" *'Energy Beams:' The Super Granzeboma fires a myriad of beams in all directions with little regard for accuracy. However, these beams have proven themselves incredibly destructive, devastating whatever they hit. Extra Info: While it is stated that Anti-Spiral's world does contain 10 or 11 Higher Dimensions, it depends on how you interpret the statements given and it's a matter whether Gainax actually is referring to Degrees of Infinity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gurren Lagnn Category:Anime Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Aliens Category:Mecha Category:Races Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Quantum Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Flight Users Category:God-Tier Mecha Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1